


Everything He Hates

by joudama



Series: Conbiniverse [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth hated to admit it, but the man had style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Hates

He was pretty much everything Sephiroth hated.  
  
The new guy, Genesis, was a graduate student at the nearby Midgar University, and everything about him said "spoiled rotten," from the used-looking clothing that wasn't actually used to the tiny earbuds from a digital music player Sephiroth wouldn't have been able to afford even if he'd wanted one, to the haughty way Genesis held himself.  
  
Sephiroth couldn't figure out for the life of him why a spoiled rich kid like Genesis "I'm working on my PhD in comparative literature" Rhapsodos would even be working at ShinraMart, and when he expressed that to Angeal, Angeal winced and said something about Genesis having family problems right then and having been cut off.  
  
"He's actually got a scholarship," Angeal said, scratching the back of his head. "Full ride, because he published multiple papers already and they are apparently damn good. But his parents don't approve of him doing lit at all."  
  
Sephiroth just stared at Angeal. "You know a lot about the new guy," he finally said, and Angeal turned red.   
  
"We're from the same hometown. My mom actually asked me to look out for him, and I got him this job because he'd been reduced to selling stuff off to pay for books and food. Just be nice to him, OK?" Angeal said pleadingly, and Sephiroth hated Genesis even more.  
  
So, of course, his next shift was with Genesis.  
  
And Genesis was  _impossible_  - he found fault with everything, including how Sephiroth was sweeping the floor.  
  
Genesis really was everything Sephiroth hated.  
  
Which is why he had no idea how it was he ended up actually liking the guy.  
  
He blamed Genesis' uncanny ability to insult customers in front of their faces and have them not even realize that they had just been horribly insulted. He said everything Sephiroth usually wished he could say but never did because he needed the paycheck.  
  
Genesis may have been an asshole, Sephiroth thought, but he had to admit, the guy had style about it.


End file.
